transcendencefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Codexia
Codexia Fairchild is a human Primalist, an unknown shamanistic calling that predates most common Shaman practices. She also is allied with the Shen'dralar and Marta's Mercenary Company. Appearance Codexia is a beautiful pale skinned young woman in her early twenties, long curly red hair and green eyes. She wears light leather, a sleeveless blue tunic and long loose darker blue leggings, and a long light purple cloak with a hood. On her feet, hands and shoulders she had armor, silver segmented plates, while on her left shoulderguard is a series of strange symbols. Around her next is a necklace, shaped into a crescent moon. Personality Codexia is intelligent and possesses great deal of knowledge of the world and its histories. Having a great deal of knowledge in history, both human and elvish, as well as knowing multiple languages as being shown to decipher elven script that is over ten thousand years old. Along with having knowledge on elven history that has been lost even to those who once lived in the empire ten thousand years ago. While Codexia has been shown to be kind and civil, often acting as a mediator between two parties, she has shown to be highly manipulative. As shown when she was able to convince Shandris Feathermoon and Morgosh Braveheart, two individuals who held a great dislike towards one another, to work together with subtle magic and words. In another case when referring to herself as a Shadow Priest she was able to convince Caren, someone who is often quick to hold to her suspicions to actually reconsider her views. She also was able to manipulate Shandris to committing forces to her goal on reaching the Fruit of Fertility. She has been noted to be both efficient and ruthless in her means, often going out of her way to force the Highborne to working for her. As shown how she saved them from Endre'thalas and brought them to the Desolace and forced upon the only choice of survival was to work for her. While also subtly forcing them to reform from arcane magic and to take up Primalism. Both cases used to further her plans in the present and future. Despite this she has said that many times she had felt few emotions and that a darkness had weighed over her heart for a long time. And she has many friends and people she considers family within the Marta Mercenary Company. Plot Codexia is first seen in Ferelas, outside of Dire Maul as the city was being fought over between the Orges and Demons. Her company that went with her to try and claim the Fruit of Fertility could not reach the temple of Eldre'thalarr and instead chose to go to Feathermoon Stronghold. Planning on using the Sentinels to help her in her mission. She is later within the fortress speaking with Caren, giving her some information upon Dire Maul and also revealing herself as a Shadow Priest. After she meets with Ichigo she could sense his spiritual power and was shocked by the level of power he possessed. Codexia later defused an argument between Shandris and Morgosh, making them amicably decide to work together against the Demons. When meeting with Shandris and filling her in on the Fruit of Fertility she convinced Shandris she could stop the demons and possibly claim all the Ancients in the city as allies. She was given leave, and before leaving asked for Ichigo to accompany her party. Codexia fought alongside the Sentinels and helped them on several engagements against the demons before they reached the Temple of Eldre'thalarr. There she proposed the plan to reach the fruit and to cut off the demon's means to summoning reinforcements. Sneaking through tunnels under the temple they were able to reach the Temple and the Fruit of Fertility. Using her power she siphoned out the chaotic fel energies and expelled them. Eventually with Adelina's help she healed the tree and freed the Nature Spirit within. Codexia contacted the spirit and with her help the Ancients were freed from the demons control. When the temple collapsed Codexia was trapped in a sealed tunnel and told Ichigo and Adelina to continue fighting and that she would find a way out. Codexia later entered the Athenaeum and helped the Shen'dralar escape Dire Maul. In Northern Ferelas Codexia speaks with the upper caste of the Shen'dralar and convinces them to work with her in order to survive. Telling them that she can give them sanctuary in a bleak and dark world, saying they can return to a former lost Elven city. From there she would lead them through the Desolace to the coast where Ethel Rothar once resided. Codexia later met up with Marta's company and continued her plans for her mission, planning on raising Ethel Rothar from the ocean floor and securing the Desolace for herself and the Highborne. She meets with Marta and then Drakada, a Burning Blade Blademaster, and discuss her plans to secure the region. Later she meets with Mordent Evershade and attempts to convince him to join her cause and that she is his and his peoples only chance of survival. Codexia leads an assault against Mannoroc Coven and Shadowbreak Ravine, before planting seeds that would eat away at the corruption in the regions and also empower the Nature Spirit within Dire Maul. Equipment Unnamed Blade: Codexia wields a long single handed blade, pulsing with purple energy. Unnamed Staff: For a time she carried with her a staff, which she used to make herself out to be a Shadow Priest. Abilities Natural Abilities: Expert Swordsman: Codexia has shown herself to be a skilled sword fighter, able to face off against several Blademasters at once and take no injury. Although she did say that she would not stand a chance in close combat with a single one for an indefinite period of time. Enhanced Reflexes: Despite her lithe form she has shown to be quick on her feet, able to evade quick attacks from orc Blademasters who are highly skilled with any weaponry they wield. As well as countering enemy spell casters with her own magic quickly. Enhanced Strength: Codexia has been shown to be quite strong, able to block an attack from a Blademaster and also fight up close with an orc warlock, who despite being female can still be stronger than the average human male. Enhanced Endurance: Codexia has shown to have a great deal of stamina, able to fight and work through many hours of long fighting and activity. Having run through much of Dire Maul and also fought near endlessly for over a day and even afterwards began a five day long march across the Desolace without showing signs of fatigue as compared to her elven companions. Genius Level Intellect: Codexia is a highly intelligent and manipulative individual, having proven and done on many occasions to prove herself to be as such. Her knowledge on ancient lore is extensive, reaching back thousands of years, even into periods of history that the Ancient Night Elves are not privy to, even regarding their own race and former Empire. Even knowing the internal layout of Dire Maul so well that even the cities former inhabitants were left at a disadvantage. Codexia has proven to have knowledge on many different subjects and magical arts, even having extensive knowledge on Elemental Arts, Arcane, Shadow and Fel magics. Using this knowledge she can easily defeat enemies and even render harmful energies such as Fel-magic inert. * Expert Manipulator: Codexia has proven herself to being a skilled and cunning manipulator, able to worm her way into situations and subtly controlling the actions of those around her, even highly skilled generals and leaders. She was able to convince Caren to trust her despite the latter having a deep suspicion and aversion to anything related to Dark Magic, something that none could have accomplished because of her abrasive personality. She also manipulated both Shandris Feathermoon, a ten millennium old general, and Morgosh, a headstrong and cunning Warlord, to work together despite their animosities towards one another. To a major extent she had forced the entirety of the remaining Highborne population to serve her and through force and manipulating them through their fears she was able to place them into positions where their only choice was to accept her help and be forced to rely on her for safety. Even though Mordent is aware of this manipulation and distrusts her she is still able to manipulate him and actually slowly coerce him over to her side and actually think that she is helping them. She has even been able to acquire the services of the Blademasters of the Burning Blade clan and have them help her destroy the clan and Shadow Council. * Extensive Magical Knowledge: Codexia shows extensive knowledge of multiple fields of magic, ranging from elemental magic of Shamans and Druids, to the arcane and demonic magics such as Shadow and Fel. Her knowledge is so extensive and great that she is capable of actually siphoning and negating the negative effects of Fel Magic and rendering Fel magic into pure arcane energy. Something that none have ever been capable of doing in the history of Azeroth. Even able to reverse the effects and actually destroy Shadow Magics used by other users. During her fight with Al'arr Darkhills she was able to completely negate her Fel Magic by stealing whatever remaining life force remained within the fire. * Linguist: Codexia has been shown to have extensive knowledge on multiple languages. Having translated and deciphered Kal'dorei glyphs from ruins all across Kalimdor. * Loremaster: Codexia has shown to have a great deal of knowledge on the world of Azeroth, going back even further than ten thousand years into areas so obscure that even academics and the people who once lived among those times are unaware of this history being true. Primalist Abilities Codexia delves into a strange Shamanistic art known as Primalism, which delves in actually binding oneself to an actual Elemental Spirit and having that spirit act as a conduit for their power. Shadow Codexia originally was capable of using Shadow Magic, and has shown herself to use it to a massive degree and one of her main arsenals. Shadow Manipulation: Codexia is able to manipulate the darkness and shadows around her to varying effects, including using them as weapons and teleporting herself and others away from danger. * Shadow Teleportation: Codexia is able to gather shadows in her vicinity and ensnare herself and anyone else around her, transporting them a certain distance away. * Shadow Fog: Codexia can create a fog of shadows that can be used to blind her opponents and prevent them from seeing her. * Shadow Barrier: Able to create a barrier of Shadow Magic that resists attacks, capable of repelling an attack that easily overwhelmed the defense of Mordent Evershade, a powerful Magi. Shadow Absorption and Negation: Codexia is capable of absorbing the darkness from other source, able to draw out the dark energies that exist within certain beings and forces. She did this to the Fruit of Fertility, siphoning out the Fel Energies that infected the tree and leaving it untainted. As well as using her powers to negate the Shadow Magics of Warlocks, such as freeing the Blademasters who were being mentally controlled. Even using her powers to erase Fel Energies. She also noted that her powers have grown to the extent that she can effect groups of people and anything that is alive. Emotion Manipulation: Codexia has hinted that she can use her Shadow Magic to take away the negative emotions people feel and make them more pliable to suggestions. She used this against Shandris Feathermoon and Morgosh Braveheart to make them work together against the demons. She has even suspected of using it against Mordent Evershade and Caren to make them trust her. Life One of her more recent additions is her power to manipulate and control life energies in both people and nature. Life Manipulation: Codexia recently has gained power from a Spirit of Life and is now capable of manipulating life energies of anything around her, be it nature or people. * Life Force Renewal: Codexia is capable of giving back the life force of those who have lost it, such as a group of Blademasters who had their life force stolen by a Warlock. Even when near death she reinvigorated them back into their prime. * Life Force Theft: While she can restore life she can also take it, having stolen the life force of Al'arr Darkhills when she was siphoning it from the Blademasters she was using. Leaving her nothing but a partially blind and old crone. * Empathetic Senses: Codexia has said that through her connection to the Spirit of Life she has gained a clearer understanding of the world and can actually feel living things around her. Forces of Nature: Codexia is capable of summoning Treants and even Ancients from the forest and controlling them. Plant and Tree Creation: With a little power Codexia is able to actually create an oasis from nothing, turning the shoreline of Ethel Rothar into a dense pocket of forest and plantlife. Even being able to create large trees and vines that are able to snatch up enemies and allies, even tunneling through the earth. Trivia Codexia is the OC of David Knight. The Image was created by the artist Carmen Torres (ArtofCarmen) External Links